Soul Mate Time Break (If anyone wants this story, take it)
by PurpleOmpski
Summary: According to the history books, it's been thousands of years since a ninja was actually needed. According to the health books, it's from our ancestors (aka the ninjas) that we're able to see the time, glowing through our skin, to know exactly when we'll meet our soul mate. (If you wanna takeover this story, let me beta for you. )


'People say your time glows your favorite color... But mines not glowing orange, it's glowing this weird teal-green color. So I think they're full of shit and it really gets on my nerves sometimes, because I'd really like to see orange glowing out of my skin. Since I'm just the only fucking person on campus that hasn't got to meet their soul mate. Eh, well, there is Shikamaru, but I don't think he actually wants one.' He laughs to himself because he can can almost hear Shikamaru saying it's troublesome.

"Ahh Naruto, shut up and quit thinking to yourself! We have class in the morning." says a voice breaking me out of my depressing thoughts of loneliness.

"But Sasuke! I'm getting sick of being the only one in the world who hasn't got to meet their special someone!"

He wakes up with the sun in his face, like he does every bullshit morning because Sasuke is a princess and refused to sleep anywhere near the window in our dorm room. 'I really need to get something to cover this window'. Wondering if Sasuke is awake, he looks over to see he is in fact awake. His bed is made and he's obviously not in it. 'Looks like I'm late to class again'. Sighing he sits up and learns that it's 9:59am as he turns off his alarm clock. "OH! I CAN STILL MAKE IT TO MY FIRST CLASS ON TIME!" he scream and starts running around the room to get ready.

'Stomach fed, teeth brushed, fully clothed and who needs to brush their hair anymore?Not me, there is no fucking point! HA!' Naruto thought to himself while rubbing his wrist to check his time before he opens the door. "Not meeting my soul mate again today" he said out loud to no one, never understanding why he bothered to check the time anymore. He runs out and doesn't bother locking the door.

Bumping through the mobs of other people trying to get to their own class he finally breaks free and makes it one minute to spare. Looking around he takes his seat next to Sasuke and Neji and asks

"Oi, Bastard Princess, why didn't you wake me up with you?" with a smirk on his face.

"Oi, Blonde Idiot, I tried to but since you were awake so late thinking of how you're going to die alone it was something even I couldn't accomplish." Sasuke replies with a blank face.

Naruto's smirk falls and Sasuke pats him on the back saying "At least you weren't late again" trying to make his comment seem less harsh as he was only pointing out facts.

Neji speaks up and points out "Honestly, I don't understand how you haven't found your soul mate. You're like the luckiest person I've ever met."

Naruto looks at him like he's stupid and wonders allowed "What the hell does that mean?" just as the professor walks in and starts class.

Like he does everyday before he leaves each class, he checks the time to see if anything's changed. And of course it has.

'Evidently in about 5 minutes I'll meet my soul mate... yeah, right. I love how my body mocks it's heart...' The time always bounces around for poor Naruto. He doesn't think he'll ever have a soul mate, he think's his body is retarded and the only real time is in 6 years.

'I don't get it. One minute I won't meet my soul mate for 6 years.. the next I will meet them in 30 minutes or some other random time but then, all of a sudden it goes back to 6 years... Maybe my soul mate can never makeup their mind.. so one minute they'll be like yeah, I'm totally going to this place and then the next yeah, no, not going there.' Most people have a steady countdown as to when they'll meet their soul mates, but sometimes it'll change. Like with Sasuke and Neji, they weren't gonna meet until after college according to their clocks, but then all of a sudden Neji made the choice to go to a different school and their times switched to just a few months. Naruto's most often time this year was 6 years away, last year it often said 7 years. So obviously there was a point in time that made it so they HAD to meet.

'And if that's the case.. I don't think I wanna have my soul mate, sounds like it'd be a problem to meet with someone who didn't know how to make up their mind.. BLAH Stop thinking to yourself and watch we're you're going, Naruto.' he thinks/talks to himself like the idiot he can be.

'Ugh, girl or boy?' All he felt was the sharp point of books in his chest.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I was lost in my thoughts" he said as he leaned down to pick up the person he knocked over. Then he finds his new favorite color, that teal-green color that his time is.. 'well.. Guess my time knew my favorite color before I did' he think's to himself with a smile on his face.

"My name's Naru...to... " He started to talk, but that beautiful red head with his new favorite color eyes just turned around and was walking away. 'Really? WHY?!' then he felt it, he felt the pain in his hand and looked to see the time tattooing onto his wrist. His eyes landing back on red hair just in time to see the read head drop everything, look towards his own hand, turn, make eye contact and then RUN away.

Naruto just stands there, looking stupid at the place where his soul mate dropped his things. 'What the fuck was that? What just happened? WHY the fuck did that just happen? Is this shit why my clock was full of bullshit? Would he purposely do the opposite of what he was going to do because he knew his clock changed? GOD DAMNIT' He walks to go and pick up his runaway soul mates things with his head down, as he knew he totally screamed god damnit out loud.

'The only reason we ran into each other was because his soul mate was obviously in a rush and didn't bother to look at their time to make sure they didn't meet.'

It made Naruto really want to die as he looked at his hand "September 21, 2014 at 11:43am is the day and time I met my soul mate and he ran away from me." he said out loud to no one but himself. Gathering up his runaway soul mates things, he heads for the court yard as he doesn't have class for another hour.

After setting his soul mates things down nicely, Naruto throws his things down on the ground next to the picknick table and plops his butt down. His arms crossing and his head laying in his arms as he pouts, glaring at the wood in front of him.

'This is seriously the most horrible thing that has ever happened to me in my life. The fact that I'll never meet my parents, because their dead, isn't even as horrible feeling as this is.'

On the verge of tears, Naruto grabs his soul mates things so he can go through and find out what his name is obviously.

"Gaara" he says out loud loving the way his soul mates name falls off his tongue. 'If I didn't like the way it felt to say his name, I don't think he'd be my soul mate.'

Sighing, he goes though more things, hoping to find a phone number, or maybe find out which class his soul mate is in so he could take his things to him. Gaara dropped everything, even his keys. 'House keys? Or Car Keys?'

'I could always take everything to the front desk and try to get information out of them.. Yeah! That sounds good, I'll do that!' Feeling like a genius he gets all of their things around and starts walking.

The lady at the front desk doesn't notice him walking up to her, and he thinks the exact same thing he thought the first day he seen her

'Why does she have 4 pony tails in her hair? Her hair can NOT be worse to manage than mine.. Can it?' The idea made him cringe, he sympathized with her. 'Poor girl'

"What can I do for you today, boy?" The Lady asked him sounding as hateful as ever. 'She can't be more than 25, why does she call me boy?' Naruto keeps his thoughts to himself though as he wants to get information out of her.

"So, today.. I met my soul mate" He lifts up his hand and shows the new tattoo, the red around the numbers and letters showing that it's brand new. "And, he dropped all of his stuff and... ran away from me." he mumbles the last part.

"And what?" the lady asked, arching her eyebrow, obviously interested in his story. It's weird to not come to the front desk in a pair when one meets a soul mate or to just straight up leave school the minute you meet your soul mate, they give students a few days to get antiquated with their soul mates when they first meet them. So it's interesting to have someone come to the desk alone.. and not asking to leave for a few days.

"He ran away from me." Naruto says a loud enough for her to hear this time, so he looks away trying to hold in all his hurt feelings. 'Maybe I shouldn't have came to the front desk.'

Obviously pissed off for this boy the lady almost yells "What? Do you know this boys name?!" Asking as if she's offended by his words, she stands up from behind the desk like she's about to track this boy down.

Taking a step back, Naruto whispers, looking at the woman who got hurt with him at the situation "His name is Gaara."

Her eyes bulge out of her head as she sits back down and thinks for a moment. And this really confuses Naruto. 'Wasn't she about to go kick someones ass a second ago? What changed? Does she know thi-' he's cut off by the lady.

"Did he have red hair, and teal eyes? No eyebrows? Black around his eyes?" She says looking at him, almost as if she feels sorry for him. So, he just nods his head even though he didn't get a good enough look to remember if his soul mate his no eyebrows or black around his eyes.

"My name is Temari, and Gaara is my little brother. I don't know if I should pitty you or be excited. But when is your last class of the day?" she asks, almost like it's the most normal thing in the world. "We'll meet up for coffee and have a little chat."

"I'm out of classes a little after 3." he says, almost scared at the fact that she was kinda looking at him as if she felt sorry for him. 'Why doesn't she know if she should pitty me or not? Why would she pity me? Obviously nothing is going right for me, fuck. Damn. Fuck'

"Come to the front desk after your classes, I don't get off till 5, but I'll call someone to come cover for me as they won't care when I tell them my brother ran away after meeting his soul mate... " she sighs almost as if this is a huge problem for her. "It's not every day someone runs away from their soul mate after all, I have no idea what Gaara was thinking! Anyways, get to class... What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Yes, well, I'll see you around 3, Naruto." Temari says as she turns and picks the phone up, obviously calling someone to cover for her.

"I'm gonna leave Gaara's things here. I'll see you later." He turns and walks away after she nods and lets him know she'll watch her brothers things. He looks back at his hand because it's slightly sore and realizes Gaara's name tattooed "Gaara of the Sand" he says with a smile on his face. Some people love how they're tagged by their soul mates almost as if to prove no one else is allowed to have them, and Naruto was one of those people.

Temari was ready to burst! She was livid, but she was so excited and happy too! 1.)She was super pissed off at Gaara for running away from his soul mate. 2.) She was excited because Gaara was the first to find their soul mate. 3.) She was so happy her baby brother would finally talk to someone who wasn't her, or their brother. The first thing she did was call her other brother Kankuro to tell him he needed to come in to work a few hours early.

"Hello?" she hear her brothers *I just woke up* voice. 'Why the hell is he asleep right now?' was all she could bare to think before she had to hold in her loud yells of excitement.

"Kankuro, you need to come to work early, by 3." she said matter of factly, waiting for him to ask why.

BINGO! "Ugh, why?" Obviously he didn't like the idea of having to come in early. 'He'd change that thought here in a second thoughhh.' She sang her thoughts in her head.

"Well, with that hatefulness I don't think I should give you a reason why. But, since it's such a special occasion, I'll let you know. Our super shy and anti social Gaara happened to bump into his one and only Soulllmaaatte" she sang the words soul mate. She couldn't help it. It was just something so wonderful.

She heard her brother fall off the bed, or couch maybe? "WHAT?! REALLY? WHAT HAPPENED?!" he yelled, very loudly. She rolled her eyes.

"He ran away.. He fucking. Ran. Away." She sighed. "Anyways, I'm meeting with his soul mate, Naruto, at 3. So I need you to get here and start your shift early, gotta explain to that poor boy why his soul mate ran away from him.. You should have seen his face, he was so hurt. I was so mad when he told me his soul mate ran away from him and so I was gonna go beat the shit outta the kid that broke this poor boys heart... and then he said his name was Gaara and I was.."

"TEMARI SHUT UP! You can tell me later I gotta get ready! And I'm sure your next call is to Gaara anyways. So get on it." He hung up.

She looked at the phone like an idiot. 'What the fuck? That's not fair.. okay it is fair. You by know me so well brother.' She dials Gaara's number. He didn't answer.

'What the fuck is that shit? His keys are right here.. he should be calling me to tell me he needs a ride home after class.' She calls again and this time he picks up.

"Yes?" She looks at her phone again, amazed.

"Gaara, speak up, no one can ever hear you speaking. It's just me, you don't have to hide... BY THE WAY! Speaking of hiding.. Where are you right now?" There is a long pause, a pause that she's been use to ever since they got cellphones. 'I don't see what his deal is with phones.'

"I'm by your car."

"Why are you by my car?"

He doesn't reply.

"Gaara, come visit me for a moment, you're rather difficult to talk to over the phone sometimes." she says this in a way that makes sense, but in reality it's so he can't run away when she asks him about what happened earlier.

Another pause. For a moment she wonders if he's skeptical about it.

"Okay" he finally says. She smiles ready to yell at her brother annnnd ready to tell him the name of his soul mate because she doesn't think he knows. She stars hiding Gaara's things so he won't run away before she can grab him.

About 10 minutes later Temari is impatient and annoyed that her brother isn't here yet. About to call him again she dials the number before she scans the halls one more time. She spots the red hair she had her sights on and hangs up her phone. Now excited again that she can see her cute brother. He's as pretty as a girl, and that really pisses her off. But now that she knows his soul mate is a boy it makes her less angry. She watches him until he's standing right in front of the desk. His face as blank as ever.

"Come sit back here with me, you don't have class for another hour or so right? Why were you by my car?" She states and asks all at once. Hoping he can't tell that she's excited. It's obvious that he can because he hesitates before he sits down.

"I lost my things" was his simple reply. She raises her eyebrow knowingly as she grabs his wrist.

"I know you did." she says as she kicks her purse out of the way on the floor. "They're right here." She adds, with a smile on her face as she feels Gaara's pulse get faster. "There was this poor blonde boy named Naruto who stopped by looking like his world just ended and dropped your things off for you."

"Well that's good." he said as he slowly moved his other hand out of his sisters eyesight. He obviously felt the burn of his time tattooing his soul mates name onto his wrist. And just his luck, she notices his moments. She grabs his other hand and looks at the beautiful blue his tattoo was.

"I think this blue might actually be the same color of his eyes... Naruto of the Sun it says." she reads for her brother to know. "How does it feel to know your favorite color has always been the color of his eyes?"

He just looks at her, he can't say anything. He knows she's mad at him and he can't run away.

"Gaara.." she sighs and lets go of him. "Why did you run away?" She already knows the answer so she doesn't expect him to reply.

"Because, I wasn't expecting it." She was shocked. 'Wait what?'

"Go on..." she says with an impatient face.

"I wasn't paying attention to our time and I bumped into him.. I wasn't prepared for it.. So I ran." he said and she just looks at him like he's stupid. Again she thinks 'Wait, what?'

"I thought you didn't want to meet your soul mate at all?" She half asks, half states. But he doesn't say anything for a good 5 minutes.

"Well, I'm going to meet him at 3 today. Do you want to come? Do you want to secretly come? Or do you not want to come at all?"

She see's her brother actually thinking about it so she goes back to doing her work.

"You have till 3 to decide."

Naruto's next few classes went by in a blure of his own helpless thoughts that went a little something like repeating 'Why did my soul mate run away from me?' over and over. So time went by hopelessly fast and before he knew it, it was already time to meet up with his soul mates sister. He hated himself a little for not paying attention in class, but given the circumstances he didn't really think there was anything else he could to but try and think of why his soul mate could run away from him. Temari spotted him first, for the simple fact that he was still in his own head going over what could have possibly went wrong.

"Are you okay?" she asks him.

"Yeah, I'm just a little stunned you know?" She just nods and sits there. For once Naruto doesn't say anything when he doesn't know what to say.

"My brother will be here in a minute." she says while watching him.

"Really?!" Naruto asked, and she watched his eyes light up.

"Not that brother, Kankuro will be filling in for me while we go get something to eat or have some coffee. Which would you prefer? My treat." she says with a small smile on her face, trying to bring that light back into his eyes.

"He's a college student, of course he wants a free meal!" Naruto turns around at the voice behind him. "So, this is the kid Temari?" he asks giving her a look. 'What the fuck kinda look does that mean?' Naruto wonders to himself.

"Yep! Naruto, this is Kankuro, Gaara's older brother. Kankuro, this is Gaara's soul mate, Naruto." She says with this huge smile on her face that just makes Naruto feel proud of being himself.

"Nice to meet you, Kankuro." Naruto says while reaching out to shake hands. "Too bad I haven't properly introduced myself to your brother yet." he says a little quieter and both siblings just wanna smack their brother.

"So! Where do you wanna eat, Naruto?" Temari asked as she's gathering her things.

"The cheapest place around, I eat quite a lot." He replies and he can almost see the regret on her face as she hears his confession.

"Follow me to my car then." You can hear Kankuro laughing as they exit the building.

Temari looks around for a second to see if she can find her little brothers car. 'I'll probably never find it, I'll have to wait till we start driving. He's always been good at hiding. That's if he's gonna follow.' She laughs out loud a little as she buckles up.

"What?" The blonde boy beside her asks.

"I was just laughing at my brother, we'll talk once we get to the diner, I gotta figure out how I'm to explain this all to you." He just nods and looks out the window.

Naruto doesn't notice when that they had pulled into the diner. Nor did he hear her call his name a few times. So the smack to the back of his head was quite a shock.

"Huh? What was that for?" He says all wide eyed as Temari laughed at him.

"We're here, you were spacing out and I said your name like 20 times, okay maybe not 20 but it got on my nerves so I smacked you." she replied like it was obvious. 'Oh. well then.. that's just brilliant.' he thinks to himself as he got out of the car.

"So what are you studying? How old are you? I see Gaara's eye color is your favorite color, how cute. Do you have a part time job?"

Naruto paused for a second as he opened the door that was going to lead him to his free meal. "General classes cause I don't know what I'm gonna do for a living yet. I turned 20 this year. And I do have a part time job and my favorite color use to be orange before today. Always thought my Time was broken because it wasn't orange and because my times changed quite frequently."

Temari just nodded her head as they were seated, not wanting to start a conversation until after they ordered their food.

"Can I get you something to drink to start you off with?"

They both ordered their drinks as they looked though the menu's so they could order their food as soon as the girl brought them their drinks.

They ordered and Naruto could only laugh at the face Temari made when he rattled off the food he wanted. 'I wonder if Gaara would make that kind of face too?' Naruto couldn't help but ask himself.

"So.." Naruto said, wanting to start conversation, since he knew it'd be a while before their food was brought to them, he ordered a lot after all.

"Yeah, so. Gaara, his favorite color is the same color of your eyes too. Look at that, you all already have something in common and you haven't spoken a word to each other." She says almost as if to make it seem like her brother wasn't the most cruel person in the world.

Naruto didn't say anything, just a small, face smile graced his face, as if to tell her to cut the crap and get down to business.

"Yes, right. Well. I don't really have much to say. Just that Gaara is really shy and he hasn't made a friend in his entire life. He only talks to Kankuro and I. So I just wanted to tell you that it wasn't your fault, he just got really scared since he didn't know it was coming. Or well, that's what he told me. He use to check his time constantly so he could do whatever he could to avoid it. So, I don't know the facts. You'll have to talk to him."

The girl came back and put their food on the table. 'Evidently they have a very talented cook cause that didn't take too long...' They ate, it was quite.

They were finishing up with their meal when Naruto asks "So, when will I be able to meet with him?"

Temari just smiles and drags out her phone to call someone. She dials and holds up her finger. "Where are you?" she asks.

There is a long pause before she looks at her phone shocked. "He hung up on me!" she said almost angry, but she seemed more hurt than anything else.

"Who?" Naruto asked, kinda curious as to who could make this woman who would hit you for not noticing she was speaking.

"Gaara, he hung up on me! That littl-" she stopped talking as she looked behind Naruto with a smile on her face. And Naruto turned around stunned.

"So you did decide to come after all! How wonderful. I'll just pay for this and you can buy Naruto some desert!." She said as she got up from the table.

Gaara just stood beside the table and Naruto noticed he in fact didn't have eyebrows and he did have black rings around his eyes.

'Is that eyeliner? Oh my God he's so sexy... I wonder what his lips taste like? How does his voice sound? Am I taller than him?' Naruto was stunned from looking at the boy, he was just so beautiful in Naruto's eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful." Naruto said out loud and then about died. 'I wish a whole in the floor would just swallow me up' he thought to himself.

"Thank you" Gaara said.

Naruto about died again from the beautiful sound that was Gaara's sweet voice. Noticing his newly found, not running away soul mate was still standing.

"Uh, right. Would you like to sit down?" He watched Gaara as he gracefully sat down. 'I wonder how graceful he would be if I had him under me... I mean uh.. wait what?'

"So, my name is Naruto, it's nice to finally meet you, Gaara." he said to start conversation. He watched his soul mate blush.

"It's nice to meet you too, Naruto." and Naruto about died hearing his name being said by the most beautiful person he'd ever got the pleasure of meeting.

Gaara was in slight shock. He didn't know what to do or say, so he just sat there quietly looking at his soul mate. And damn, he thought that might be the only thing he could ever do again. Looking at this man in front of him, he'd never seen anyone so attractive! 'His eyes are bluer than the ocean and his hair so bright it rivals the sun. I've never really liked the sun, but I'd gladly go blind just to look at him longer. His skin is nice and tan, like a sun kissed God. He's so beautiful...'

"You are too, Naruto." Gaara's eyes widen, but he quickly recovers from his shock of calling Naruto beautiful. 'Damn I like saying his name... I hope he says my name again too.'

"Gaara?" There's a pause before he continues. "Did you say something?"

"I like it when you say my name." Gaara blurts out. 'Oh.. oh God! Have mercy, kill me now!'

"I like saying your name," was his reply, Suddenly Gaara doesn't wish for his own death. "I like the way it feels on my tongue." Naruto continued, his voice had dropped changed.

Gaara's whole face was red at this point, he didn't have the strength to keep his mask in place. He also couldn't believe his ears. 'Did God kill me? Am I currently in heaven? Is that why all of a sudden I feel like Naruto's voice sounded like sex?'

"Are you hitting on me?" Gaara so boldly asked. He's never been one to beat around the bush and I guess that wasn't going to change even though he might be dead at the moment.

"I might be," Naruto replied with a smirk on his face. "Do you want me to be?"

To Gaara's pleasant surprise he replied with "Am I alive? Am I in heaven right now? Are you real?" and that rewarded him with the most amazing thing he's ever seen in his life. Naruto smiled at him! It was the brightest, happiest and most beautiful smile he'd ever see.

Naruto replied with "If you are then so am I!" and he laughed. 'Oh good GOD, that sound. I want to listen to it for hours!' Gaara couldn't hold back his smile at hearing his soul mates laugh, because to everyone who's found their soul mate, nothing makes you happier than hearing your soul mate laugh.

Gaara was still in shock. He couldn't believe how much he was talking to someone he just met. 'I mean, I realize he's my soul mate, but that's still a lot. I better keep my mouth shut before something bad happens.' Suddenly it's quiet and Gaara's smile falls and his mask is back up once again just staring at his soul mate.

"Can I kiss you?" Naruto asked. And Gaara's mask completely fell. His jaw dropped and his eyes almost popped out of his head. 'Wait what?'

Asking if he could kiss Gaara was probably the dumbest thing he's ever done in his life. First Gaara looked completely shocked and then all of a sudden he fainted. Naruto had no idea what to do. "TEMARI!" He knew Gaara's sister had to be somewhere close by to watch everything go down. 'Oh fuck! I just killed him! Well I mean, not really. But I was told he was shy, but I couldn't help it anymore. I wanted to know what his lips felt like!' his mind was in chaos.

"Naruto! What'd you do?!" Temari asked, completely amused at seeing a stunned Naruto.

"IaskedhimifIcouldkisshim" Naruto muttered out quickly.

"What was that?" Temari asked, she had heard what he said, but she wanted to make him say it properly, obviously torturing him... she warned him that his brother was shy and anti-social.

"I asked him, if I could kiss him." He said louder, but just as quickly.

"Well, I don't know what to do either, Naruto. You outta kiss him now before he wakes back up. Cause it'll probably be a while before you can." She said with an amused smirk on her face wondering if he'd do it or not. Newly found soul mates aren't very predictable after all. Naruto just looked at her like he didn't know what to do, then he looked back at Gaara, then back at her. He repeated this process for about 2 minutes.

'I really wanna kiss him. But I wanna kiss him when he's awake. But she just said I might not get to kiss him for a long time. But I wanna know what his lips feel and taste like. But that's not fair to Gaara, I'm sure he wants to know too, but he's too shy.' Naruto seemed to have made his choice as he got up slowly and went to sit next to Gaara in the booth. For a second he just looked closely at Gaara but then he moved his hand to touch Gaara's hair. 'Just like I figured, it's so soft and wonderful!' Naruto contained his inner screams of delight and in one swift movement Naruto's lips captured Gaara's cheek. 'I can't steal my soul mates first kiss when he's not even awake.'

"Oh, you went for his cheek? Why not his lips?" Temari asked, slightly shocked. Obviously she didn't see that coming.

"I can't steal my soul mates first kiss when he's not even awake." he repeated his own thoughts.

"Aww! That's good! I like you. I accept you. You'll be good for Gaara. Don't worry about him passing out like this, he'll wake up once you shake him a little." She reaches over Naruto to shake her brother.

"Gaara, Oi! Gaara, you did it again."

Naruto just watched as Gaara sat up. 'I wonder if I should not be sitting right next to him?' he thought as Temari sat in the seat across from them.

"So! Gaara, how was your first conversation with Naruto?" She asked with this huge smile on her face. 'Obviously it was horrible since I made him pass out.' Naruto just watched Gaara as he sat there almost as if he was in thought.

"It was good." He said nodding his head. Temari then looked at Naruto and asked him too. But before he could speak Gaara fainted again. Obviously he hadn't noticed Naruto was still around. Temari burst out laughing.

"Um, should I leave?" Naruto asked, obviously worried for his soul mate.

"Nah, I drove you and, Gaara's gonna have to get use to you anyways. Might as well start now. You go ahead and shake him this time!" she said while tilting her head towards her brother. Naruto shrugs his shoulders and does as told.

"Gaara, oi, Gaara. Wake up?" he whispers, unsure of the reaction he's going to get with his passed out soul mate.

"Naruto, that will get you no where." Temari states.

"Not like I really want it to get me anywhere... He looked at me and passed out.. Obviously I'll never touch him again for the rest of my life!" Naruto is obviously pouting. And thus is what Gaara wakes up to see. Naruto pouting.

"Are you pouting?" Gaara asks.

Naruto jumps back. "Uh. Yeah. I was, because. You looked at me and passed out. And. Now I'll never get to be near you and I'm never gonna get to kiss you and hold you and that just seems like a nightmare" he said with a frown on his face. And his frown deepens when he looked at Gaara. He was glaring at Naruto. 'Oh wow.. I fucked up. Holy fuck I fucked up. He hates me. Oh fuck. I'm going to die.' Naruto is in a state of almost crying sadness and Gaara's glare just keeps getting meaner and meaner. If looks could kill, Naruto thinks he'd be dead. All of a sudden Naruto's head is jerked sideways and his lips are getting smashed into something. 'OH MY GOD HE'S KISSING ME HOLY FUCK OH MY GOD!'

Naruto doesn't care if Gaara's glare killed him, cause he was in heaven. He put his arm around Gaara's neck and kissed back, his tongue asking to taste Gaara, begging actually. And he was let in because Gaara gasped and Naruto took his chance. Naruto had no idea what he was doing, he just wanted to taste Gaara all over. He had a boner at this point, feeling Gaara's teeth with his tongue and tasting his soul mate for the first time. He didn't care that Gaara's sister was watching, he couldn't get enough.

But all of a sudden the kiss was broken. Both were breathing hard and, both were sporting boners.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Temari says while the two boys in front of her were panting and staring at each other with lust filled eyes.

"I think, it's time for us to not be in public."

Both boys didn't even know what she said they just let her drag them along to Gaara's car.

"Gaara, you go ahead and take Naruto home. That way you can learn where he lives and maybe stay with him for a few days... Naruto, do you live with someone?"

"I live with Sasuke, but I'm sure he can crash with Neji for a little bit if that's necessary? Why would Gaara be staying with me for a few days?"

She just looked at him for a moment. "Because Kankuro and I live with Gaara and we don't have anywhere else to go. It's normal for newly soul mated people to take a few days off and be with their mate and get to know them."

Naruto just nods his head and buckles his seat belt. 'My penis hurts, these pants are in the way. I want to kiss Gaara. Oh, he tasted so good, better than ramen, who would have thought it was possible? Not me that's for fucking sure!'

Naruto directed Gaara to his dorm on campus when all of a sudden a thought pops into his head.

"How are you gonna be staying at my place when you don't have a change of clothes?" He said watching Gaara tilt his head as if he just realized that was a problem, even though his face didn't hint towards anything other than indifference.

"That's a good point." Gaara replied. "Should we turn around, I live pretty close to campus? Or should I have my sister bring me something?"

Naruto thought for a moment and decided he didn't want to waste any time.

"Just have your sister bring something. We're almost there. It was her idea to go straight to my dorm so she can deal with all the particulars like phone chargers, a tooth brush and clothes." he said and Gaara just nodded and his reply.

Gaara feels so weird. He doesn't understand how he can feel so comfortable and so uncomfortable at the same time sitting on Naruto's bed while he talks to his roommate. 'Esh, you'd think orange was his favorite color with all the orange on his side of the dorm. His bed was orange, the clothes on his side of the room were mostly orange. His alarm clock was orange, I'm betting the chair in front of the TV was Naruto's too, on account of it being ORANGE. But I seen the tattoo on his wrist, it's the same color as my eyes so that's supposed to be his favorite color according to all of the people who've been alive before us. Maybe he's different?' Gaara's thoughts were cut off when he realized Naruto was talking to him.

"What'd you say? I was lost in orange." Gaara realized what he said as soon as it came out of his mouth. "I mean thought, I was lost in thought." He clarified while blushing.

"Yeah.. I use to think my favorite color was orange. But I also had never seen a pair of eyes as beautiful as yours before I met you." Naruto said with a small, shy smile on his face. "Well, make yourself at home! Princess Sasuke will be leaving shortly."

"Yeah, and don't touch my stuff!" said a voice from the other side of the room. 'I'm assuming that's .. Princess... Sasuke?' he thought to himself slightly amused.

"Princess?" Gaara asked out loud.

"Sasuke is such a Bastard Princess, I've known him since we were kids." Naruto answered.

Gaara didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head.

"I should text my sister." he said a moment later while taking his phone out of his pocket. "Which room is this?"

"A-17, it's in the Leaf Dorms" Naruto replied. "So you don't live on campus?"

"Last year I was in the Sand Dorm. But then my father died so my brother and sister moved closer so they could live with me." Gaara realized he should probably sound like he cared that his father died. But he also didn't feel the need to act in front of his soul mate.

"Oh, so you're a second year? I'm a first year." Naruto said, completely shoving off the fact that he did just in fact talk about his own fathers death like it didn't matter. 'I guess he's my soul mate for a reason!' Gaara still doesn't understand what the hell is going on but he's seriously enjoying these moments with Naruto.

"What are you studying?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to major in art." He replied. This got Naruto's attention for some reason because all of a sudden he got a huge smile on his face.

"Wanna paint me naked?"

And once again Gaara fainted.

'I knew that was gonna happen' he thought to himself with a smile on his face. 'Is it fair that I want to tease him for being so shy?' Naruto didn't care because he decided he was gonna touch Gaara all over, and by all over, he meant he was just gonna touch his hair and face for a moment. 'He's so soft and warm. I can't help it!' he thought to himself as he placed small kisses on Gaara's cheeks, forehead, eyes, nose and the last one on his mouth before he woke the beautiful man currently laying on his bed.

"Oi, wake up!" he smiled as Gaara's eyes fluttered open.

Gaara glared at him slightly. 'I guess Gaara knew he did that one on purpose.' Naruto stood up and scratch the back of his head.

"Ehhehe.. Sorry?" Naruto said in hopes to appease the redhead currently sitting up on his bed. "I kinda uh. I mean. Yeah, just sorry." he continued. 'I think if he had eyebrows, he'd be raising one. Is he silently mocking me? UGH HE'S SO FUCKING CUTE! FUCK! I'm getting hard.' Naruto moves to sit down so he could hide himself.

"So Gaara, have anything you wanna do?"

"Let's kiss again, I liked doing it and I wanna do it again." Gaara replied instantly. Naruto had no hopes of getting rid of his almost boner because Gaara's blushing face made that impossible.

Gaara didn't have to tell him twice, his lips were on his and he loved it. Gaara's lips were so smooth and soft. He loved the taste and feel of Gaara's tongue on his. The way Gaara's cheeks felt between his hands as he kissed him and he loved the feeling of Gaara's arms around his neck. It was all a beautiful moment that he'll never forget, seeing as Gaara is the first person to sit on his bed, let alone make out on it. And then they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"OII! I've been knocking for forever! PAY ATTENTION ALREADY!" You could hear Temari banging on the door.

"COMING!" Naruto finally yelled as he broke away from those beautiful lips, rushing to the door. His face was flushed and he was breathing hard.

"Hi Temari, thanks for bringing Gaara's things" he sad as he grabbed the bag and slammed the door in her face.

"YOU'RE WELCOME YOU BRAT! AND BRING MY BROTHER HOME IN ONE PIECE!" She scream, obviously pissed at the door being slammed in her face.

Gaara was laughing and it was music to his ears and he couldn't help but smile.

"I haven't heard my sister get that loud in so long!" he finally said.

"Your laugh is so amazing, I've never heard anything more beautiful." Naruto said still smiling at Gaara's face. He's never felt so happy before. All the pain he's ever felt just went away. It didn't matter that he never had any parents, it didn't matter that he was failing half of his classes. Nothing else mattered but the redhead in front of him.

"I thought the same thing when you laughed at the diner." Gaara replied as he sat down next to him a small smile still on his lips.

"I think I fell in love with you the moment we made eye contact when you bumped into me today. I tried to talk to you, but you had already ran away. Why did you run away so fast?" he asked. Suddenly wanting to know everything about him.

Gaara couldn't possibly understand himself why he ran away today, so he just grabbed Naruto's face and started kissing him again. He loved it. He absolutely loved everything about Naruto. How his lips felt, how his cheeks are smooth even though he thought there would be 3 little divots on them from his whisker looking marks. How he tasted and the feel of Naruto's tongue against his own. Just everything was perfect. And Gaara wanted more, but he needed to breathe. So as soon as his lips detached from Naruto's they just as soon reached to Naruto's neck and he'd have to say, it was the best idea he's ever had in his life. The small noise that escaped the blond's lips made Gaara's stomach do flips and made his hard cock twitch. But it still wasn't enough. So he took his hands from Naruto's face, one landing on his chest the other moving down to the bottom of Naruto's shirt so he could feel the skin under it. Gaara liked what he felt, Naruto had abs and they felt nice. He felt Naruto shiver under his touch and Gaara felt the twitch in his pants once again. Kissing Naruto's mouth once again and moving his hand up more, he went for Naruto's nipple, brushing his index finger across it just to see what would happen. And he was not disappointed. Naruto arched his back into the touch and moaned into his mouth and thus breaking Gaara and his own restraint. Gaara broke the hold he had on his blond's mouth and yanked Naruto's shirt right off him all the while pushing him onto his bed.

Gaara stopped and looked at Naruto for a moment, and what a beautiful sight he see's. Naruto's face is flushed, his eyes half mast with lust glazed eyes. Breathing heavy with kiss bruised lips. Drinking up the sight before him, Gaara ran a hand down Naruto's chest and leaned forward, taking a nipple between his lips in an open mouthed kiss. Naruto moaned loudly and arched his back. Gaara couldn't get enough of that noise so he licked the nipple so close to his mouth and started pinching the other. Naruto was a mess under his touch and Gaara loved it. He loved the sight of this blond, sun kissed god begging and wanting him. He started rubbing Naruto though his pants feeling the blond's erection.

Naruto moaned again, it was by far the most needy moan yet as he felt Naruto buck his erection into his hand.

"Gaara. Gaara. Gaara." Naruto was panting. He wanted and needed more. He could feel his dick throbbing wanting to be touched. "Please, Gaara"

Gaara couldn't take anymore, so he unbuttoned his pants in one swift motion and slid his pants and boxers down in one go, freeing the weeping with precum cock from it's prison.


End file.
